1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a magazine, and more particularly to a helical drum magazine.
2. Description of Related Arts
Compared to the conventional magazine, the advantage of the drum magazine is that the ammunition capacity is large and the ammunitions are easy to carry. The ammunition capacity of one drum magazine is usually more than 100, but the ammunition capacity of the conventional magazine is only 30. If a soldier needs to carry 500 bullets to the battlefield, he just needs to carry 5 drum magazines rather than 16 conventional magazines. Nowadays, fire rates of firearms are mostly hundreds of rounds per minute, therefore, conventional magazines cannot meet demands of modern firearms in ammunition feed.
However, compared to the conventional magazine, the drum magazine has a more complicated structure. The mechanical structure of the firearms, such as gears, helps the drum magazine to feed the ammunition. This method of ammunition feed is complicated, and application range of the magazine is limited. Meanwhile, the firearms become more complicated.
The helical drum magazine in the present invention is designed to solve the above problems.